marioluigifandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Fawfulfury65
Hi, welcome to Mario and Luigi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fawfulfury65 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadow34 (Talk) 15:34, 2009 August 10 hi Hi Fawfulfury65, its Cmario17. Thanks for recommending me to this wiki. You were right when you said it needed help. I'll try to fix it up when I can. I've already made adjustments to the Bowser, Mario, and Koopalings articles. Hi Do you have Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time? - Shadow34 I just edited the Koopalings article!! So I kinda forgot my Wii needs fixing so Ill do That right now(or after Im done with my Homework)Ratfink43 I wish there were a M&L 10!!!! but I dont think thats happening. Fawful could be like on a flag or poster or something in M&S at the Olympic Winter Games but I doubt it. Im confused %( Ya wanna know whats the most annoying thing in ML: PiT? BABY PEACHES CRYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR IF I HEAR IT ONE MORE TIME I WILL VOMITT ON ROTTEN CASHEWS!!!!! :) Ratfink43 P.S Do u think BiS was worth the wait? I mean it was an awesome game and I loved it but was it really worth an 11 month wait? I HAVE FAWFUL TODAY!!!!!!! I dont think I told you but some days I just am so hyper and estatic. I call it "The days I have FAWFUL!!! AND BOY DO I HAVE FAWFUL 2DAY!!!!!!!!!!!! IM BOUNCING IN MY COMPUTER SEAT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!! I feel so happy when I Have Fawful and my friends like me better when I have Fawful becuase Im more fun. WHY AM I SITTING RIGHT NOW?? I SHOULD BE OUT WITH MT FRIENDS PLAYING FAWFUL FOOTBALL!!! ( its a game we made up) SEE YA 2MARROW!!!!!!!Ratfink43 P.S the bad part about me having fawful is the very next day I am absoloutely Pooped(Tired). P.S.S Now I realize BiS was DEFINETLY WORTH THE WAIT!!!!!! Today Im going 2 the zoo. Usually I would try to play video games b4 I go but now idc becuse its a 3 day weekend!!! I want NSMBWii so much becuase BiS is starting (ONLY STARTING) to get a little boring, but it is still REALLY super duper fun, but playing it 4 the 5th time isint as good as playing it 4 the first time. Whats wierd is I kinda saw BiS and SMG2 coming, i mean how Fawful said he will make a comeback in PiT and in SMG Rosalina said the cycle never repeats itself in the sameway , But NSMBWii was an absolute surprise. Well, on Friday my friend asked me a question that really got my attention. He was all "If you HAD to go out with somone in the Mushroom Kingdom or any video game, who would it be?" I was all"Do you have feelings for the characters cuz even Im not that obsessed". But If I did, I guess I would have 2 pick Starlow, Shes kinda cool. But then my friend Micheal said IKE!!!!! 0_0 IKE IS A BOY, YOU IDIOT MICHEAL!!!!!!! So who would you go out wit(not that I expct you to have feelings 4 the characters, thats just dumb.Ratfink43 Templates Oops! I forgot all about those. I'll work on them soon. Have you seen the new [[Mario and Luigi Wiki:Questions and Answers|Q&A page? I think it helps improve the scope of this wiki. - Shadow34 Ive seen both of the Toy Storys but I dont remember what happens becuase I was a little kid. So about your brother bringing the GC controllers 2 college, why dont u just buy new ones? oh wait that would be a waist of money. So what are you doing? Ratfink43 I have all the Diary of a wimpy kids except 4 dog days. I really think that MS at the OWG will be fun but I want the DS version becuse of adventure mode. I really think NSMBWii will be better then MS: OWG and Maybe even BiS. I acually just relized that Mario and Sonic at the Olympic winter games just came out yesterday!!! I JUST REALIZED THAT NOW!!! I HAVE STUPIDITY!! (Or is it forgetfullness) Ratfink43 Merging Fawfulfury, good news: we will be merging with the Partners in Time wiki. We will be bigger and better than ever before! - Shadow34 Yeah, Ill check out the DK racing article. But I would never underestimate a sequel to a terrible original(BiS was 20x better than PiT) But NSMB has absolutley no replay value, and the final boss is ridiculasley easy.Ratfink43 Who cares about the story? in those kinds of games, story doesent matter(I was acually surprised to see Bowser Jr., I thought Hed be replaced by the Koopalings.) Well theres nothing 4 me 2 do right now and Im bored. I want it 2 be tommorow becuase tommorow is Friday and on Friday my mom lets me have all my friends over 2 play Fawful Football. Maybe 2marow we can play MK Wii becuase I alredy have your number and I think you have Mine. Ratfink43 Q & A Fawfulfury65, do you have any idea who deleted the Mario and Luigi Wiki:Questions and Answers page that I made? I couldn't find it anywhere in the wikis history. Also, it had to have been an administrator or bureaucrat, as no one else has the authority to delete those pages. - Shadow34 Acually its gotta be tommorow becuase I was out all day today. I edited the Dark Fawful article so check it out sometime!!! Pretty soon, this wiki will be looking good ;) Ratfink43 O.K. So at Fridat at 4:00 Iwill go on. Do you know my Friend code? Idunno If I gave you mine.Just check and make sure this way I can give it to you before we play. So did you see that new Spongebob episode where they got turned into ghosts? I didnt so if you saw it plz tell me about it. Alrighty, Bye.Ratfink43 Hey Im friends with Ratfink43 Im hoping to be good friends with you!!!!!Wait your a fawful fan?????Me two!!!!!Do you have Mario and Luigi Bowsers Inside story???????Let me know!!!!!! YoshiFawful112 HAHAHHAHAHA NO YOUR NOT!!!!!!!!Yeah I am friends with Ratfink43!!!!!!Yes I do have Wi-Fi!!!!I know Ratfink43 in real life and he told me that on Friday you guys are Playing Mario Kart Wii at 4:00 and he invited me to play withn you guys!!!!!!Is that ok!!!!!! HAHAHHAHAHA NO YOUR NOT!!!!!!!!Yeah I am friends with Ratfink43!!!!!!Yes I do have Wi-Fi!!!!I know Ratfink43 in real life and he told me that on Friday you guys are Playing Mario Kart Wii at 4:00 and he invited me to play withn you guys!!!!!!Is that ok!!!!!! YoshiFawful112 DS Fawfulfury, did you hear about that new DSi LL they're releasing, with screens that are 4.2 inches diagonally? You know, that really irritates me, because I just HAVE to have the latest system! Oh well... : ) - Shadow34 Ok ummmmmm just one question!!!!!!!How do you figure out your code because I dont know what mine is and how to get it!!!!!Can you plz tell me? YoshiFawful112 Heyy Ummmm Actually You dont need my friend code because Im going to Nicks house in real life and We are both going to vs. you on his wii!!!!!!!Yeah so see you at 4:00!!!!!! YoshiFawful112 Hahahahahaha you beat us both!!!But I beat Nick evrey single time he always came in last and I always cam 2nd!!!!Good Game!!!!!!!!Maybe we can play again sometime!!!!=) YoshiFawful112 DS Yeah, you're right. We do need articles on things like Nintendo and the Nintendo DS. Also, do you have any interest in being a bureaucrat? (in case you're wondering, Hunter Neb is the bureaucrat of the Partners in Time wiki, and since we are merging (eventually) I promised him that he would become a bureaucrat too). Oh, and we've reached our 100th article, by the way. I also have a favor to ask you: can you start simply beginning articles, and maybe lay out the sections? I've been doing this, and it's a hard job for just one person...speaking of which, we need more users... - Shadow34 Hi The rules page was deleted too?! You're kidding. I can't believe that these pages are being deleted without a trace. I can't find any evidence of anyone who could have done it. I also can't find any deletions of any pages in anyone's user contribution history (except for mine), so this is quite baffling. But what mystifies me even more is that there is no record whatsoever of these pages ever existing on this whole wiki. I can only think of two explanations for these disappearances: * (1 Hacking/sockpuppetry * (2 Wiki cleanup The problem with wiki cleanups is that all administrators are notified beforehand. But if it is hacking or sockpuppetry, there is no evidence. This is quite a mystery... Oh, and thank you for starting the Nintendo DS and Nintendo DSi XL articles. And don't be afraid to add articles on the most minor and unimportant things, like the Spiky Stardust Defense System in Superstar Saga or the Mega Mushroom that Broque Monsieur uses in Bowser's Inside Story. This place needs to be the ULTIMATE resource database for Mario and Luigi knowledge-and we are getting there! - Shadow34 Well that was awesome(apparently I gotta practice at Mario Kart) I got like 500000000000000 pieces of candy on Halloween! Its awesome. Okay, so if the dark star is our 100th article, ill try to make it the best it can be. I will also tell Yoshifawful112. Bye! Ratfink43 Its Ok I dont blame ya!!!!!!That was fun though!!!!!But just be warned!!!!!!I have been practicing so when we play again prepare to get creamed!!!!Oh and Nick tole me your name is Maura well Im James if you didnt know!!!!! YoshiFawful112 Heyyyy!!!!!!YEAH!!!!!!!!Ok tomorrow I will give you my M.K(Mario Kart) Wiki Code!!!!!!I couldnt before because I lost my game LOL but now I found it and now my brother is bugging me to go on the computer so I cant give it now!!!!I will Give it tomorrow!!!!And F.Y.I You dont know but I DIDNT BEAT BOWSERS INSIDE STORY YET AND I GOT IT THE FIRST DAY IT CAME OUT!!!!!!LOL!!!!!Im mad but Im sooo close im just about to enter Peaches Castle!!!!!!!!!!O AND I know this is random but.............YOSHI AND FAWFUL RULE!!!!!!!!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!Ok right back!!!!!!!!See you later.................Unconsious(Falls Down) I hope they make a Sequal To BIS!!!!!!Yeah!!!!!! Hahahaha alright Bye!!!! Write back!!!!!! YoshiFawful112 So you play basketball as well? Thats so Awesome!!!!!!!!!! I love to play basketball and play with my friends all the time(In between Fawful football) Although I didnt have my 1st practice yet:( As for ML: 4, just email Nintendo saying you absolutley LOVED ML:BiS and you would love to see a sequel! Tell everyone to do this to!!!!! Honestly, EVERYONE YOU KNOW!!! If we get enuff people, Nintendo will realize their fans want a sequel and they will make a lot of money and possibly make the sequel!!!! But dont do that right now, wait a little while becuase Nintendo is busy enuff with NSMBWii and SMG2. Do you have Mario Hoops 3-on-3? I dont remember if that game is wi-fi. Oh well. BYE UNTIL............................................NEXT TIME I TALK 2 YOU WHICH WILL BE................................... WHEN U REPLY 2 ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ratfink43 Hmmmm, OK. I really am bored, ive been bored latley. Ive heard of Chck Norris, but, I dunno(I dont care that im not making sense). (Sigh) I want to do something. Maybe I will just play Super Mario World. Have you ever played that game? Im up 2 the dangerous yet tasty chocolate Island. I wish there was a SMW sequel!!!!I Wish there were ML:4,5,6,7,8,9,and even10!!! HOPEFULLY IT WILL HAPPEN!! Well, 4 now I should be happy I have BiS, becuase I was so excited b4 it came out and I didnt start my 3rd playthrough yet. Im also still trying to beat challenge hall(STUPID BOWSER X!!!BOWSER X IS THE HARDEST BOSS EVAR!!!Ratfink43 I just had a wierd dream too!!! and so did my other friend Alex, AND MATT!!!! Looks like all my friends had weird dreams recently!!!!! OK, in my dream Donkey Kong and King Kong were Fighting (DK had a Mega Mushroom) They were duking it out in N.Y.C, and I saw the whole thing, and DK won in the end!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wish DK was in the M&L seiries.Ratfink43 Hahaha yeah I know Freaky.........And I did dream you like that because I saw a pic of you at Nicks house on his wii.......I will give you my Codes another time cause Im having a sleepover with Nick and Yes I have The Nintendo Channel......Why?????? YoshiFawful112 Mario is the best, NSMBWii is gonna be the awesomist game EVER! Whoever thinks Mario is stupid is DEAD WRONG!!!! However, dont get me wrong, but I want MW2. Yeah, you might hate me for saying this, but I am a big fan of Call of Duty series. My other friend is really good at it and he is already up to the Natzi Zombies, but when he first told me that im like, "What the heck does that mean!" I guess I like those games becuase I like to shoot down my own men:) Its SOOOOOOOOO funny!!!! But regardless, going around killing people can get boring, and Mario NEVER gets boring. At my school, people are going around saying that Halo is better than Call of Duty AND Mario COMBINED!!! I told that kid Mario alone beats Halo . He said Mario is kiddish but what the heck does HE know!!! MARIO RULES OVER ALL!!!!!(except fawful)Ratfink43 Ratfink43, Good news for you! Fawfulfury is on your side! Hey FawfulFury, You hate the Halo Series right... And If you want me to know where I got that, I Have my sources... User:G00mba Nintendo DSi XL Are you planning on getting the new DSi? I am. - Shadow34 My 4-year-old brother is afraid of the void!!!!!!! What the heck is animusic? I just beat Super Mario World yesterday. Yoshi's babies are so funny!! They look all cuddly and the way they move is very cool!! By the way, can you do the jerk? How bout the spongebob?Ratfink43 Improvement Great ideas, Fawfulfury65. I started with changing the featured article (although I still think Fawful is WAY cooler) to Luigi. - Shadow34 Oops Sorryfor writing back a LOT late, but I had So much stuff to do. I just came back from my friends house and now I dont know what else to say. Bye. Ratfink43 Lucky I dont have the game yet!!!!!!!!And no I dont watch the thingy on the nintendo Channel YoshiFawful112 Do you have NSMBW? I dont. I want it so bad but my mom said that i have to wait till Christmas EVEN THOUGH I HAVE ENOUGH MONEY!!! I HAVE FURY! Ratfink43 I am getting it over the Thanksgiving break. Ive played it at my friends house before but that was only for world 3-2 and for the World 6 air ship. Bowser is so stupid. Why the heck dose he put buttons at the end of his bridges that remove him? What, does he just like random buttons? Ratfink43 HAPPY TURKEY DAY!Ratfink43 Templates Well, we need templates for stubs and articles with incomplete sections. For now, those would be great starts. Oh, and please start making new articles; just lay out the overview, and put in sections. That encourages people to actually work on articles...I've started the vast majority of the articles myself. - Shadow34 Categories appear to be redlinks because articles on them haven't been written (all the articles in the category appear there regardless, though). - Shadow34 Yes. But it will take a while. - User:Shadow34 User Boxes Hey, Fawfulfury, I just found out that you can make userboxes on this wiki! Made any yet? : ) - Shadow34 If you want to make userbox templates, I suggest you go here. - Shadow34 It's a-me, Pie Shroom! Yep. It's Pie Shroom from the mariowiki.... and I need help. Whenever I try to create a wikia account it says "We are unable to register you at this time." What should I do? 05:00, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Sweeeeeeet. Thanks :) -Chortles Master1029 Mariowiki Ok, calm down now. Breathe in. Breathe out. I can get on fine.. so why?....... Y'know what? When in doubt, clear your cache. That's my techno-motto. Chortles Master1029 User Boxes Did you use the link I put above (under the Userboxes section) and make any userboxes yet? - Shadow34 Yea Heyy I forgot all about this website.....u wanna know what sucks so bad????????? I STILL DONT HAVE NEW SUPER MARIO BROS WII AND I AM SOOOOO ANGRY!!!!!!!! =( I HAVE TO WAIT A WEEK FROM NOW UNTIL CHRISTMAS!!!!.................hopefully!!!!!!! YoshiFawfule112 Hiya Guess who beat NSMB Wii today! Bowser was way to easy. The level before you fight Bowser, is so easy, it should be the FIRST castle, not the last! But the World 8 Airship was SO HARD! But fighting Bowser Jr. was easy. Now I have all Star cions in W1!!Ratfink43 I updated it and my Wii didnt break. I got M&S at the OWG for wii. So far my fav. event is Dream Snowboard Cross. I also got Wii point cards and FINALLY downloaded Yoshi's Story! I wanted that game for a while. AND I ALREADY BEAT IT! I BEAT IT IN HALF AN HOUR! Not becuase I used a warp, it's becuase The game has only a few easy peasy worlds and easy peasy bosses. The final Boss, Baby Bowser, was impossible to lose cuz the Super Happy Tree is RIGHT THERE and it restores your HP. YOSHI RULES! When I beat NSMBW I was playing with my friend and my 2 brothers (my sister was at dance lessons or whatever.) I hit the first switch that removes the bridge. However, my friend and 2 Brothers were still on the Bridge! It was so funny as Bowser, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, and Luigi fell into the lava XD!!! Good thing THEY didnt turn giant. My friend told me, as we were fleeing form Bowzilla(My nickname for giant Bowser) that Bowser turning Giant was a reference to Bowser's Inside Story. I guess He was trying to show me that he knew a lot about Mario. All it DID show me, is that he never played Yoshi's Island XD!! Whew, I sure wrote a lot! Im gonna go Play Rabbids Go Home now!( I got that for Christmas too!) BYE! Ratfink43 New Super Mario Bros. Wii Do you have New Super Mario Bros. Wii yet? I do, and so far, I've beaten every level up to mid-World 6. I also have all the Star Coins so far...! (but I can't take all the credit though, it would have been nearly so easy if I didn't get the Prima guide of the game.) So anyway, how many templates have you designed yet? I keep seeing new ones all the time. Thanks! - Shadow34 Where is everybody? Do you know what is going on with all our users? No one is editing any more!--Shadow34 Yeah, we need more users. I don't know any way of advertising.--Shadow34 Hi Fawfulfury65 Hi. I am a new user called sixeightyseventyone. You can call me 68071 if you want to, but you should already know me by another name, Red Shell 68066vr, on the Super Mario Wiki. - sixeightyseventyone Im here! Hey fawfulfury65! its me Popple9000! im Rapahelraven497 at the Super Mario wiki! Man this place needs a lot of help. thats what itll get! Popple9000 Activity Are you still an active user here? You haven't been editing for a while.--Shadow34 12:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC)Shadow34 Well, I think we should keep the featured article, but we could add a 'did you know' section. You can make it, if you would like.--Shadow34 00:05, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget about this wiki! We haven't made much progress as of late... : ( -- [[User:Shadow34|Shadow34 im new here and i made the broggy page but im not done yet and fawful HAS FURY!!!! I AM LACKING BEEF SO BE MY FRIEND MY NAME IS BROGGY AND BLITTY OK BYE I HAVE FURY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Super Mario Galaxy 2 Are you planning on getting Super Mario Galaxy 2? I just got it today, and it was SO AWESOME! Unbelievably, it is better than the prequel. I highly recommend it!--Shadow34 00:38, May 24, 2010 (UTC) HI i still feel not used to this wiki because i was only on this for a month so im not really ready to write my tattle log for mario and luigi superstar saga so i got super mario galaxy its so cool ts all over the place its even on the news!!! so any ways I HAVE TO GO GIVE BOWSER SOME MUSTARD OF DOOM!!!! I HAVE FURY BOWSER !!!!!EHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE!!! Broggy and blitty 15:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) gamestop rules yesterday i got a cool luigi plush thingy and a blitty plush i was like omg where the heck did that come from guess what else there was............... A FAWFUL PLUSH I WAS TOTALLY LIKE WOO YEA BUT I HAD NO MONEY... SO I SOLD MY OLD KOOPA PLUSH FOR FAWFUL ITS ACE, WELL IM GOING TO GET FURY ON BOWSER AGAIN HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHEHEHEHEHHEHEHHEHEHEH!!!!!!!!! MEET THE MUSTARD OF DOOM U RAT FINKS!!!Broggy and blitty 12:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Fuck you, dumbass Fuck you for reporting what I did to the fucking goddamn 1-up mushroom article!!!! I am Frida Suarez you mcfaggot!!!! You are an asswipe!!!! Fuck you very much!!!! Fuck you in the ass!!!! You're a fucking asshole!!!! You are an unclefucker!!!! A woman's urethra is only milimeters north of the pussy. I could cut you down from your urethra into your pussy so when you piss, it infects your pussy!!!! I will cut your breasts off, you little hoe!!!! I demand that you fucking apologize to me for reporting me and never do it again no matter what the fuck I do!!!! I know where you live!!!! You better do what I say!!!! Do what I say or I will kill you!!!!